Just a Touch of Insomnia
by Leigh S Waterhouse
Summary: O/C Meghan can't sleep no matter how tired she is. Her insomnia works out well, considering Daryl's having a little trouble drifting off to sleep too.


Meghan couldn't sleep. Everyone else seemed to be crashed out hard; well hopefully not everyone. Aaron was supposed to be wide awake and keeping watch by the front door. If he was sleeping, there was a problem.

The rest of them were sprawled around various rooms in the old 3-storey house though. Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith were in one of the rooms. Meghan wasn't sure where anyone else had laid their head down but there was one other bedroom on the 2nd floor, and she thought that maybe Carol was down in the living room on the old, threadbare sofa. It would make sense. Carol never did fully trust anyone else to keep watch, and being close to the door meant she could stay on alert while still getting a bit of rest.

Meghan had opted for the attic bedroom, and had chosen a pile of blankets and an old cushion that looked like it was part of a summertime patio set once upon a lifetime. She recalled that there used to be a time when people poured ice cold beers and drank them out on the back deck, laughing while children ran in the yard and someone flipped steaks on a BBQ. But that was a long time ago.

Sure, there was still laughter, and kids still had to run, but those things only happened when it was safe – and safe wasn't an everyday thing anymore. Not by a long shot. This house wouldn't be safe forever either, but it was good enough for a place to call home base for a little while at least.

Giving up, Meghan unfolded herself from her little nest in the corner by the chimney and walked to the small window that overlooked the front yard and the land that stretched out across the dirt road. She thought this must have been a nice place to live once. Back when things were still normal and dead things didn't try to kill you.

She leaned her head against the cold glass pane and sighed.

"What're ya doin?" Meghan jumped at the sudden voice behind her and squeaked.

"Daryl! You scared the shit out of me! What's wrong with you?"

Daryl Dixon leaned against a support post and watched her. "Asked y'a question. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Meghan grunted, still annoyed at the shock of fear. She turned back to the window and watched the clouds drift across an almost-full moon. "I just can't sleep. I don't get it. I'm so fucking tired and I can't sleep at all."

A flare rose up in the reflection of the window as Daryl turned on one of the small lanterns they tried to keep handy. In the glass she saw him walk warily towards her.

"Sound kinda grouchy 'bout it."

"Well yeah," Meghan said, "aren't you? I mean you're up too, wouldn't you rather be sleeping right now?"

Daryl stood directly behind her and shrugged. "Nah. Not really."

Looking over her shoulder, Meghan asked him, "so why can't you sleep?"

Daryl rested his hands on her hips and let the fingers of his right hand slide up under her t-shirt. His callused fingertips rubbed over her stomach, somewhere between a scratch and a tickle.

Meghan turned away and glanced at their reflections as he answered her. "Too horny."

She snorted and leaned back against him, arching her back a little. "Yeah? So how's that my problem exactly?" She closed her eyes as he let both hands roam upwards. He squeezed her breasts and ran his tongue along the back of her neck.

"Thought ya might be able to fix that."

"I'm sure I could. What makes you think I feel like it?"

"Ain't never said no before."

"True."

Meghan reached behind her and squeezed his thighs as his fingers slipped under her bra and pinched her nipples. Gasping she added, "I probably won't say no this time either." She stopped talking then, as Daryl sucked and bit at her neck, fingers still twisting and kneading her stiff nipples. All she could do was whimper softly. It hurt, all of it hurt, but she didn't care. Everything hurt these days. This was the only hurt that was good.

Abruptly, Daryl grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, kissing her hard. Meghan opened her mouth and he snaked his tongue against hers, dominant and demanding. His hands lowered and gripped her ass through her shorts and he pressed his body up against hers.

Meghan twisted her head away to catch her breath. Her eyes locked with his and she raised an eyebrow. "You're in a rush," she said.

"And you're fucking cocky."

"What do you want from me Dixon?" she asked as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Want ya on yer knees, that's what."

Meghan grinned as she held his gaze. She released the last button on his shirt and ran her fingers down his chest, tracing scars and days-gone-by injuries. "If you insist," she teased.

"I said on yer knees."

Still smiling, Meghan sank to the floor before him as Daryl unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He pulled out his erection and squeezed it, guiding it towards her. Meghan stroked the back of his thighs and looked up at him.

"Ain't gonna suck itself, darlin'," he prodded.

Meghan opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his length, then circled around the head. He'd already started to drip and she licked the salty liquid from the tip. He wasn't kidding, she thought, he really was horny. She gazed up at him and saw he had placed a hand against the window for balance and closed his eyes. His other hand dropped to the back of her head and he moaned as she leaned in and took him in her mouth.

As she slid his cock in and out between her lips, she heard Daryl grunting words she couldn't quite make out. She shrugged and sucked harder, figuring if he couldn't speak coherently then she must be doing something right. At least this was one thing she'd learned in college that still mattered in this broken world.

Daryl's fingers grabbed her ponytail as he thrust his hips against her mouth, then he pulled her head back and tilted her gaze upwards. "Stop," he said.

"But I don't want to," Meghan objected. "I'm enjoying this. And I'm pretty sure you are too," she added as she mimicked Daryl's moans.

"Shut up," he said, seemingly embarrassed. Fingers still entwined in her hair, he pulled her, protesting to her feet. "S'other things I enjoy too." He yanked her t-shirt over her head and stepped back as she removed her bra. "Get rid of these too," he ordered, as he pulled the waistband of her shorts.

Meghan hastily undid them and stepped out of them as he bent to catch her left nipple between his teeth. Gasping, she arched against him as he bit and tugged her swollen nipple, running his tongue against the tip. "Oh fuck. Yes."

She pushed her underwear down and kicked them off, naked in front of Daryl as he kissed and sucked at her tits. He pushed her backwards until she rested against the window sill. He pushed her legs apart with his knee as his lips made their way back to hers. "Like that huh?"

"God, yes. I could do this all night."

"Ain't gonna make it all night," Daryl said with a smirk. "Too good." His fingers slipped between her legs and rubbed against her pussy. She was so wet already, and this just increased it. Meghan rolled her hips against his hand, urging him for more. Daryl slipped two digits inside of her and slid them back and forth, meeting her thrusts. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she shuddered.

"Daryl…" Meghan moaned as she braced herself on the window sill. "Please, I want you so bad."

Daryl knelt in front of her and nibbled the inside of her thigh as she squealed. His tongue trailed upwards, slowly, as she begged him to just make her come.

He pulled his fingers out and let his mouth take their place. Meghan let out a guttural noise as his tongue probed inside her wet pussy. He licked up and down and then traced circles around her clit.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Oh my god, Daryl." Meghan's ass lifted off the sill and he cupped both cheeks, pushing her harder against his face. Daryl licked and sucked at her as she grabbed frantically at his hair. She tried hard to keep the volume down to avoid any embarrassing visits from their friends downstairs but she couldn't stop the shrieks completely as an orgasm wracked her entire body. Still he didn't stop, and she gave in to a second orgasm, then a third as his tongue rubbed her clit raw.

Daryl eased her body back down and kissed his way up her stomach. "Better?" he asked.

"God, yes," Meghan panted, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "But you didn't let me finish for you."

"Ain't done yet. Turn 'round," Daryl whispered.

Meghan rose from the window sill and stood before him. She pushed Daryl's shirt down his arms until it fell to the floor. Then she bent and shoved his pants down to meet it. Rising back up, she said, "it's not really fair if I'm the only one buck-ass naked you know."

Daryl actually chuckled at her and kicked the pants away from his ankles. "S'better now?" Meghan eyed his erect cock pulsing in front of her and nodded in silence. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She could still taste herself on his tongue.

Daryl broke the kiss and squinted at her. "Thought I told ya to turn 'round." Her knees grew week and she obeyed, turning to face the window. She had barely made it the full 180 degrees before he grabbed her hip with one hand and pressed her back with the other, bending her over. Meghan threw out her hands and gripped the wooden window sill. She planted her feet and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"We still good?" Daryl asked as he guided his cock towards her.

"Still good," Meghan confirmed. And then the words fell away as he pushed his full length into her pussy in one quick move, and all she could do was gasp.

Daryl's fingers tightened on her hips and he thrust slowly in and out. He groaned softly as her wet tunnel contracted around him. "Shit. Ya feel so good," he grunted, and he began to pick up speed.

Meghan stared at their reflections in the glass as his pelvis slapped against her body over and over again. She thought his gaze was locked on hers but it was hard to tell. The moonlight glittered against the window and distorted her view.

She could feel an orgasm working its way through her again and she lifted on to her tiptoes so she could press her ass back more, giving herself the best possible angle. Understanding that she was close, Daryl slipped his right hand around and began to stroke her clit as he continued to pound against her.

Meghan no longer cared if someone heard them. Her mouth dropped open and she gasped, "yes, oh God Daryl, yes, please, please don't stop. Fuck. Oh fuck. FUCK." Her body shuddered as she came hard, grinding against him, desperate to push him just a little further inside herself.

Daryl gripped her hips again and lost control as his thrusts became erratic and his own orgasm washed over him. He spilled inside of her as he shoved against her in spasms. "Jesus Meghan. Oh fuck. Fuck, yes."

Meghan's head hit the window frame and she didn't even care as she rode the final waves of an intense orgasm. Her knees buckled and she grabbed at the sill to keep from falling to the floor.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her arm as she felt Daryl slide out of her. Even that slight movement caused her to shiver once more, before she sank to the ground.

"Holy shit Daryl. Oh my god."

Daryl knelt down beside her and said, "Yeah, I know."

Meghan leaned against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. Neither one spoke for awhile as they caught their breath. She closed her eyes, and let herself melt.

Daryl's fingers played in her hair, then he slipped them under her chin and tilted her gaze up to meet his. "S'okay?" he asked.

Meghan smiled. He almost seemed concerned and somehow it seemed vaguely funny after all this time. "More than okay, babe. That was amazing. It's always amazing with you."

Daryl smiled back, then started drawing their scattered clothing closer. "Hope we di'n't wake 'em all up. Better get dressed."

They were both silent as they each returned their clothes to their intended places. Meghan crawled over to her blankets. "I have a feeling I can sleep now."

"Me too. Got room fer me?" Daryl crouched by her head.

"Always. There's always room for you wherever I am Daryl." Meghan slid the cushion over so they could both lay their heads down.

"Sorry I was kinda rough," Daryl added as he slid under the covers.

"When have I ever complained? I love it rough with you," she assured him. Meghan closed her eyes as she pressed the back of her body against him, grateful for his warmth. "I love it any way with you." She bit her fingernail nervously. "I love _you_ ," she whispered.

"I…" Daryl paused, unsure, "uh, love you too, I think."

Meghan held her breath for a second. "You think?"

Daryl squirmed uncomfortably. Emotions weren't his strong suit, but that climax had softened more than just his penis. "No. I know."

Meghan smiled as he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms.

And sure enough, neither one had any trouble sleeping the rest of the night.

Everyone else in the house fell back to sleep eventually.


End file.
